


You're Hidden 'neath Veils That Our Lovemaking Fails to Destroy

by bertie456 (bertee)



Series: Bones: You're Lovely to Me [33]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertie456





	You're Hidden 'neath Veils That Our Lovemaking Fails to Destroy

In Booth's opinion, the expression "Better late than never" was severely flawed.

Too many times he had found himself in situations where 'never' seemed far more preferable to eventually coming clean and admitting blame or ignorance. From realising that he still didn't know his new colleague's name after two weeks of working together, and so having to eavesdrop in the hopes of hearing someone else say it, to concocting an elaborate description of a children's party when he'd lied to his boss that it had been his son's birthday when he'd been too hungover to come to work, Booth was well-versed in social encounters when 'never' was infinitely better than 'late'.

However, as skilled as he was in working his way out of awkward scenarios, his current problem had him thoroughly stumped.

This problem, like many of his past and probably future problems, involved Dr Temperance Brennan. After years of showing Pope-like restraint toward his gorgeous yet infuriating partner, something in him had snapped when he'd agreed to accompany her to some drinks with people she'd known from grad school. To cut a long story short, the evening had ended with them leaving as a couple after an encounter in the alley behind the bar which included, but was not limited to, Brennan being divested of most of her clothes, Booth divulging some rather explicit fantasies, and the pair of them indulging in some surprisingly satisfying sex against the back wall.

Since then they'd spent time together on a regular basis, slowly fathoming their new involvement with each other while being sure to consolidate their existing partnership, and Booth was quickly finding out that Brennan could be just as passionate about things which weren't anthropology or human remains. Namely, him.

Unfortunately, during the two weeks they'd spent together, Booth's usual suaveness with women had deserted him, and this led to the issue at hand; at no point had he managed to get across to his partner that when she screamed his name in orgasmic bliss, he'd much prefer it if she called him by his given name rather than his surname.

Normally this was accomplished by a smoky murmur of "Call me Seeley" as he kissed the sensitive spot behind their ears, but apparently the part of his mind which controlled the 'smooth' characteristic had shut down in disbelief at the fact that he was actually getting to touch Temperance Brennan, deciding that it'd be happy with her calling him anything from Miguel to Santa if it meant she'd stay in his bed. When his mind finally regained its composure two weeks later, it seemed too late to begin a conversation, "Hey, Bones. By the way, you've been calling out the wrong name in bed for the last two weeks."

So, like the tactical genius that he was, Booth had engaged in a series of cunning plans.

Plan One: Do Unto Others. In a wildly uncharacteristic move, he'd spent an entire day calling his partner by her first name in the hopes that she would be inclined to return the favor in bed that evening. Unfortunately, he never got the chance to find out as Brennan assumed that the name change was a symptom of some sort of head trauma and refused to sleep with him until he'd had a thorough psychiatric evaluation.

Plan Two: Suggestion. Using whatever means of persuasion he had at his disposal (although stopping short of offering sexual favors to the secretaries on the third floor), he had convinced the people who his girlfriend would come into contact with to call him Seeley for a couple of days. However, Brennan had become increasingly immune to all things hint-shaped and continued to yell "Booth" in bed with the same reckless abandon as ever.

Plan Three: Coercion. After the failure of the non-bedroom-located cunning plans, he then moved closer to the source of the problem with a less aggressive take on aversion therapy in which he ceased or slowed his ministrations every time the name 'Booth' slipped from his girlfriend's lips. The teasing had initially looked as though it would be successful as he brought her closer and closer to the edge before backing off, but, as always, Temperance Brennan was not easily swayed and had responded to his actions by clamping her thighs round his head, holding him in place till he finished and simultaneously preventing him from hearing the wrong name escape yet again from her throat.

Plan Four: Manipulation. Rapidly approaching the end of possible solutions, Booth had taken to staging a very audible conversation with his oh-so-adorable seven-year-old son about why Parker's mom, grandparents and the pretty lady from his dad's work with the long dark hair called him Seeley. After hammering home the point that, while Parker got to call him Dad, other people who were close to him chose to call him Seeley as a mark of affection, he was dismayed to find that Brennan had still remained impervious to all the charms of both Mini and Maxi Booth.

And so, slumped peacefully on his couch with his girlfriend that evening, he was about to implement his fifth and final plan, in which he had decided to take the "If at first you don't succeed, try, try again" route, figuring that if they had enough sex, she'd finally call him Seeley just for the sake of variation.

"That would never happen."

Snapped out of his thoughts by the comment from his apparently telepathic partner, Booth looked down at her as she rested against his shoulder. "Why would it never happen?"

Her forehead wrinkled in a brief frown before she explained slowly, "Because there's no such thing as magic."

He raised his eyebrows at her belief in his non-existent spell-casting abilities. "Bones, I'm not going to-" His eyes fell on the twitching nose currently shown on the television screen and he finally remembered the movie he'd put in half an hour earlier. "Oh. You were talking about..."

A bemused smile played on her lips as she reached for the bowl of popcorn which lay in her partner's lap. "What did you think I was talking about?"

Unwilling to share his actual thoughts, he said teasingly, "I just thought you were talking about the chances of me getting to eat any of this popcorn."

With an expression resembling an indignant hamster, she smacked him on the arm and protested guiltily through the mouthful of food, "You weren't eating it..."

"Doesn't mean I wasn't going to," he pointed out sulkily. "I wasn't expecting you to be Speedy Gonzales of the popcorn world."

Munching happily now, she shrugged. "Survival of the fittest."

"Fittest?" He flashed her a grin. "Not for much longer if you keep eating at this rate."

This comment earned him another slap, and she glared playfully as she informed him, "I could still kick your ass if I wanted to." Leaning in for more popcorn, she added with a smile, "You're just lucky that I happen to like your ass."

Chuckling softly, he let his hand travel down over her hips, squeezing her ass lightly. "I happen to like yours too."

Evidently bored by the movie, Brennan tilted her head up, her eyes flickering shut as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips and ran his hand through her hair. His tongue played against hers, tasting the flavor lingering in her mouth, before he pulled back and commented casually, "I always thought you'd prefer salted popcorn." She raised her eyebrows and he corrected, "Not that I'm complaining. Sometimes you're just in the mood for something sweet..."

She rolled her eyes, her disapproving tone lessened slightly by the smile on her face as she spoke, "You do know that I'm already sleeping with you, yes? Come-ons aren't really necessary anymore."

"What can I say?" He kissed the tip of her nose lightly. "I'm a romantic at heart." He grinned as she scrunched up her nose, stroking her cheek with his finger and saying in amusement, "You're so cute sometimes."

"Cute?" Sitting up, she looked at him sternly. "Cute?"

Running his hand up and down her back, he corrected with mock-apology, "I'm sorry; you're not cute at all. Definitely not adorable in any way, especially not when you play with my fingers when you're sleepy, or when you get that puzzled little pout while you're cooking."

Elbowing him firmly in the ribs, she knelt up and purposefully straddled his thighs as he sat on the couch, meeting his eyes and saying with a challenge in her voice, "I'm not cute."

Letting his hands rest on her hips, he feigned indifference. "I don't know; I think I need more convincing."

"Oh, really?" Raising one slim eyebrow, she played with the collar of his white shirt, lifting his two-tone red tie over his head as she teased, "I can be pretty persuasive." Booth made a skeptical noise in response and she glared playfully at him. "What?"

Running his hands up over the curve of her hips, he replied knowingly, "You're just looking kind of cute right now, that's all."

Glowering at him, she tightened her grip on his shirt, pulling him into a kiss after murmuring firmly, "I'll show you cute."

Booth grinned inwardly at the feel of her tongue brushing boldly against his lips and parted them to allow her access as her hands came up to the back of his head, entwining themselves in the gel-free hair. She tilted his head back, increasing the contact of their tongues, and knelt up over him, her breasts meeting his chest as she controlled the kiss. Feeling his hand cup her breast and squeeze tenderly, she rocked her hips slightly, gratified to feel the growing bulge in his pants brushing against her ass.

With some effort, she pulled away, her lips hovering just above his reach as she inquired, almost daring him to say yes, "Still think I'm cute?"

Meeting her eyes, he conceded, "Fine, you're not cute." A mischievous smile played on his lips as he asked, "Am I allowed to think you're hot?"

"Hot?"

"Oh yeah." Unable to reach her lips, he gave her breast another light squeeze. "So damn hot that I'm surprised my pants haven't burned off yet."

The Look of Logic crossed her eyes, but she couldn't keep the amused smile from playing on her lips as she corrected, "Spontaneous human combustion has never been scientifically verified."

His squeezes became more insistent, thumbs circling her hardening nipples through the fabric of her tight top. "Well, we've broken a few other laws of physics in the past two weeks. How hard can it be?"

Brennan quirked an eyebrow, trailing her hand down the front of his shirt to stroke the bulge in his pants. "I'm assuming that was a rhetorical question."

He chuckled, the sound seeming to fill the already small space between them, and reached up to the back of her head, bringing her lips back down to meet his. She shifted position before settling comfortably on his lap, a small murmur of contentment escaping her lips as they kissed slowly and leisurely. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, the familiar taste and texture simultaneously arousing and relaxing them while their hands roamed over their bodies, tracing contours and seeking out exposed skin with greedy fervor.

Unfastening the top buttons on his shirt, Brennan smoothed her hands over his chest, the heat of his skin passing into her own as her mouth traveled to his neck. Booth's head fell back against the sofa, a low groan emanating from his throat at the feel of her kisses on his throat and her hips moving against him, her touches hot and demanding. Returning the favor, he pushed her top up, his hands sliding underneath the material to cup her breasts through her bra and brushing the hardened nipples through the lacy fabric. Her own head tipped back as he kissed a path up her collarbone and neck, biting down on her earlobe before sucking lightly to remove any evidence of his teeth.

She leaned in at the sensation, craving more, but then pouted as her partner shifted back when the bare skin of their abdomens pressed briefly together with an almost tangible spark of electricity. Seeing her expression, Booth kissed her softly on the lips, catching his breath before suggesting, "Bedroom?"

Not waiting for her to answer, he slid one large hand under her ass and used his other arm to push hard off the couch. The sound of Brennan's yelp at being lifted into the air was soon drowned out by Booth's low chuckle when she instinctively wrapped her arms round his neck and her legs round his hips, creating an enjoyable pressure through his pants.

With some difficulty, he maneuvered them to the bedroom, trying to avoid any low-lying furniture and resisting the urge to give in to the teasing kisses of his girlfriend and simply finish the encounter against the nearest wall. Reaching the bed not a moment too soon, he dropped her easily to the mattress, his fingers hooking under her top and pulling it smoothly over her head before tossing it over his shoulder with a flourish.

Raising her eyebrows briefly in surprise, Brennan adapted quickly, pulling his body flush against hers and sliding her heel up the back of his leg, still craving friction. Feeling her hips move against his thighs as he stood between her legs, Booth tugged the clasped of her bra open, palming her breasts and rolling the tight peaks of her nipples between his fingers as she produced an almost feline purr of enjoyment. Breathing heavily, she pulled his shirt open, sending the lower buttons flying in her haste to get him fully out of his work shirt, and planting kisses over the exposed skin of his chest and torso.

Cupping her ass again, he unfastened her jeans and wriggled them and her panties down her legs as she lay back on the bed, hands now coming up to play with her own nipples while Booth stripped off his pants, sighing at the release from the confines of his work pants. With a predatory smile on his face, he knelt on the floor between her knees, trailing his fingers lightly up her calves and watching her legs twitch in anticipation. He rubbed his knuckles against the inside of her knees and smiled as her thighs instinctively parted further to allow him access.

"Booth..."

He bit back a sigh upon hearing his surname, and quickly moved his head between her legs, starting to kiss a tender path up her inner thighs as she writhed impatiently on the bed, repeating pleadingly, "Booth... I need..."

Breathing hotly on her sex, he inquired with mock-innocence, "You need what?"

She sighed desperately, "Fuck, Booth..."

He chuckled, his breath again landing on her exposed center. "Whatever you say."

Before she could say anything else, he licked slowly up her folds before flicking his tongue across her nub, causing her to arch up on the bed with a cry. Smiling inwardly, he continued, alternating between slow licks, dipping his tongue inside her as he went, and firm sucks of her clit, occasionally brushing it with his teeth and becoming more and more turned on by the moans and whimpers she produced in response. One hand on her hips holding her in place, he reached up to her breasts, giving her nipple a gentle tweak and getting her hands threaded into his hair in response, her body tightening and a cry spilling from her lips as she approached the edge, "Oh God, I'm going to-"

The sentence was never finished as Booth slid two large fingers inside her carefully, stroking her walls while his lips closed round her clit, tongue working the already stimulated nerves as her legs locked down over his shoulders and her bare heels dug sharply into his back. The grip on his hair suddenly strengthened, and he kept stroking and licking at a steady pace as her breath hitched, struggling to form the words as she flew over the edge, walls contracting around his fingers, "Booth... God, Booth!"

Despite the almost unbearable tightness in his boxers, Booth felt himself deflate slightly at the name, slowing his ministrations as his partner came back to earth and raised her head, an expression of dazed satisfaction in her eyes as she murmured, "That was..." She smiled weakly. "Amazing."

Pushing himself to his feet, he tried to make the point he'd been failing to get across for the last two weeks, "Listen, Temperance, when you-"

Unfortunately, the goal was still not yet accomplished as she sat up, a pink flush over her pale skin, and looped her arms round his neck again to kiss him. His lips slid against hers, her two separate flavors combining easily on his taste-buds as their tongues met, and she pulled him back onto the bed after slipping his boxers down his legs and squeezing his bare ass as a prompt.

Acting as though on autopilot, he moved onto the bed, Brennan's legs guiding him forward as he slowly positioned himself inside her, groaning pleasurably at the sensation. She exhaled sharply as he started to move, her eyes fluttering shut and her breathing falling into the same rhythm as Booth's thrusts, punctuated with short gasps and moans as he hit the spot inside her which made her tighten at the sensation.

"Call me Seeley."

The words spilled from his mouth before he knew he'd said them and his eyes widened, watching the puzzled expression cross Temperance's face even as their bodies refused to break their shared rhythm. "What?"

Breathing heavily, he tried to explain as the blood rushed from his brain, "Just- Just call me Seeley when we're like this."

Body glistening with sweat, she frowned in simple confusion. "But you're always Booth to me."

He gasped, struggling to force the words out. "I know. Please, just try for me." He managed a half smile, closing his eyes at the pressure coiling in his lower belly. "Please?"

She smiled back, still baffled but making an attempt at reassurance, "I'll try..."

He planted a soft kiss on her cheek, his lips barely brushing the skin while his attention remained firmly elsewhere. "Thank you."

Her smile widened as she threaded her hands into his hair, kissing him again and tilting his hips to take him as deep as possible. Their lips sought each other's skin, tongues brushing and caressing their exposed bodies to set their nerves alight. Flushed and slick with sweat, they moved in time, hands, thighs, arms and torsos sliding smoothly together and being completely separate at the same time. Muscles clenched and relaxed in time as waves of pleasure built in both of them, making their breathing seem like they were drowning and creating an exquisite pressure which almost engulfed them.

Pulling almost the entire way out, Booth closed his eyes at the feel of the wave peaking inside him, before thrusting once more into her as it broke, flooding his body with ecstasy. He came hard, not even hearing the name he called out as he felt her walls tighten around him for the second time that evening, "Temperance..."

Struggling for breath, he felt the blood rushing in his ears fade and his eyes flickered open to see the waves passing over his partner, her head falling back against the pillow and body arched beneath him. A sense of satisfied anticipation briefly rose up in him without conscious realisation, and he watched breathlessly as her lips parted in a loud, involuntary cry which took his dazed mind a long moment to process.

"Booth..."


End file.
